And We Lost Control
by GleekPotterhead
Summary: It all started with a letter... After being not chosen over a year ago, it's Dianna's turn to choose now...Who will she choose? Achele.


AN: Hey there beautiful readers! :D I won't keep this long, but I wanna say a few things. First of all, this is my first Achele one-shot. I was torn between writing Faberry and Achele, but I figured, there's a lot of Faberry stories, and only a few Achele ones that are complete, so...yeah :D

Anyway, if you like Faberry, I'm in the process of writing a Faberry story called "Good Girl Gone Bad" so if you want to, check it out please *shameless self-promoting*

And also, this is my first time writing smut, so please be gentle, a'ight? :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Awww hell naw, I dun't own Glee :D

* * *

_I'm getting married, Lea._

_What did you expect me to do? Wait around for you? Because I would. But Lee, I may be in love, but I'm not stupid._

_It hurt me. It hurt me bad that day that you chose him over me._

_Do you remember that day, Lee? Do you remember our last day together – as lovers, as__** friends**__? I don't know if you do. Why would you? It's not like it was __**your**__ heart that got broken, it's not like it was __**your**__ mind that shattered into thousands of pieces when the love of your life walked out that damn door without a single look back._

_But I guess it's better that way. Universe works in mysterious ways and I guess this is just one of them. _

_He's not perfect, you know. Alex, if you're wondering. I do love him, though. But I'm not __**in**__ love with him. Not like I was with you. You know, that feeling of butterflies – no, dragons – when your loved one walks in the room? The feeling when you see them every morning and your entire world lights up and the day is brighter? I don't know if you __**do**__ know, but I guess you didn't feel it with me. Otherwise, you wouldn't have walked out of our apartment all those months and months ago._

_I fell to the ground that night, Lee. In a literall and metaphorical sense. I fell, and for the first time in my life, I couldn't get up. I couldn't._

_And I wouldn't have. But you should probably thank Naya for getting me up. She's the friend that was there with me when I was at my lowest. _

_I don't want you to feel guilty. I may come off that way, but I really don't. You chose him, and I hope you two are happy. Really, I do. Just don't ask me to stand by and watch. Because, like I said, I may be in love, but I'm not stupid._

_Alex is not perfect. No, not like you. Maybe that's why you didn't choose me. Because there's no place for imperfection in your life._

_Anyway, it makes me wince when I still sometimes compare him to you. When we walk down the beach or through the park and he takes my hand and intervines our fingers, I can't help but look down at it and think of how our hands used to fit together like two parts of a puzzle. How, when we hugged, we'd meld into each other and it seemed as if the entire world was at peace. And when we layed, panting, after a whole night of making love, or breaths would intermingle and our eyes would lock and time would stop. _

_At least it was like that for me._

_His lips are sometimes chapped, Lee. They're not soft like yours were – are. But it doesn't matter anymore, Lee. If I close my eyes really hard, stop listening to the world around me, and lose myself, I feel as if I'm kissing you again. _

_It must make me a really bad fianc__é__e that I'm thinking about you when I'm kissing him. But it's not something I can stop doing. You were and still are addicting, Lee. One taste and I was long gone._

_Alex and I... We laugh, we hug, we kiss...But it's not the same as it was with you, Lee. I can't help but think that your touch would've been gentler, unless it was one of those nights you didn't really care about gentle._

_I can't really say why you wrote me a letter._

_You always had a flare for drama, though. You aren't Rachel Berry for nothing._

_I would have appreciated it if you would have just ignored me, though. It would've made everything so much easier._

_I wouldn't have gotten second thoughts about the wedding the second I saw your name on the envelope._

_I would have went on and became Mrs. Alex Pettyfer with no qualms. You would've always been in the back of my mind, of course. Your voice would have been prickling at the barriers I oh-so-carefully brought up, always the voice of reason, telling me to stop._

_I wouldn't have, though. And this letter isn't the reason for me to stop it all. _

_You had your time, had your time, and it has run out. You have no more sand in your sandglass. Not for me. You may feel as if you still control me, but it's over. Yes, it took me some time to get over you. But I got as close as I could to it and then you do __**this**__?!_

_It's all so fucked up, Lee._

_You were always the only one who wasn't bothered when I swore. The only one who didn't think it wasn't a part of my personality to swear. _

_I regret it all now, Lee._

_I'm going to ask you one last thing, and I pray to God and every saint I know that you listen to me. Just one time, listen to me._

_Don't come to the wedding._

_I won't be able to say 'yes' to him with you sitting right there. I won't. I really, honestly, __**won't**__. _

_So don't come. Please._

_You've lived your life without me interferring from the moment we broke up. From the moment you took my heart and soul and shattered them into million pieces._

_You've lived your life, Lea._

_Now let me live mine._

**_Always yours,_**

**_Forever with love..._**

**_- Di xx_**

x-x-x-x-x

I can't believe it. I really can't.

She's getting married. To Alex _Fucking _Pettyfer.

I don't know why I'm angry. I really don't. I'm happy with Cory, I really am.

Well, maybe not _happy_ exactly, but _content_ perhaps.

It can never feel the same way as it did with her. I'm not kidding when I say I'll always love her.

Why did I run away? Why did I fuck up the one thing I had going on in my life? Well, don't ask me, I honestly don't know.

It was just one of _those _nights, when everything was getting on my nerves, but it was going to levels extreme even for me, because I got annoyed by my Lady. I never got annoyed with my Lady.

We got into a fight. And I don't mean a kind of fight that lasts for about ten minutes, we puff out our anger, and then have awesome make-up sex.

No. Not that kind of fight.

The kind of fight where things got thrown and shattered. Our hearts, too, in the process.

I didn't think rationally when I stormed out of that apartment. I didn't think rationally when I sent that _fucking_ letter.

It seems that most of my decisions involving her somehow always are irrational.

Still, I thought she would burn that letter. Maybe curse it into the fiery pits of Hell itself.

Not that I would receive a reply. And not a one like this.

She's still in love with me, but I ran out of time. I knew that a long time ago. Still, I couldn't stop the frantic beating of my heart when I read that she was comparing me to him. I let myself raise my hopes, only to get beaten into the ground again.

As the letter progressed, I got more pissed by each passing word. Who the _fuck_ does she think she is, telling me not to come to her wedding. I don't give two shits if she doesn't want me there, I'll sure as hell make an appearance now.

This is my second chance. As selfish as all of this sounds, I _will_ go to that damn wedding. I _will _stop it. And then...well, we'll see.

x-x-x-x-x

"You…you…you bitch!" Dianna screams I stand in the doorway of her room.

I've heard her curse before, but I've never seen so furious. I know it's wrong, but I'm _kinda_ aroused right now.

"I ask you one thing…_one fucking thing_… and you go right against me and do as you please!" I flinch. This is not going well.

"Did you think I'd run into your arms the moment I saw you? That we'd go galloping into the sunset on a magical rainbow unicorn?" Well, I wouldn't go that far. "Because I won't. This is just another reason why I'm doing the wedding."

Her hard and furious hazel eyes that are almost black with fury soften. "I can't. I just can't, Lea. Please, leave, and don't come to the wedding tomorrow. Please. I'm begging you. I need this, I need to move on. I know I'll never do it completely, but this is as close as I'll get." She falls to her knees, her shoulders shaking as tear after tear falls off her perfect face to the floor beneath her. "I can't have the risk of letting you in again and having my heart broken all over. I just can't." Soft mumbles of "_I can't_" can be heard from her, but they're muffled by her tears and she sounds like she's choking.

I drop to the ground next to her and pull her close to me. I know this is wrong and that she doesn't want this, but I can't help but revel in the closeness and all the feelings I've tried for so long to burry deep, _deep _ inside just crawled out of whatever hole they were hiding in.

Those dragons she wrote about in her letter, that world-lighting-up-thing…? Everything came back, full force, as if it was never gone to begin with.

I tremble and I realize I'm crying too. Fuck. I don't want to cry. I'm an actress for fuck's sake, I should have better control of my emotions.

The Universe decides it's fun to fuck up my life, so it tries again.

I haven't mentioned it, but it's December. Snow is falling all around us, and the blizzard that started when I came to her house has gotten worse about ten times by now. Suddenly, the lights go out and we're left in a complete darkness.

As my eyes try to adjust, I feel Dianna stop shaking and only hear occasional sniffle every few seconds.

"What's happening?" are the first words that tumble out of her mouth. She tries to touch her way to her phone which is laying innocently on her bedside table, and finally, after about a minute, a soft light illuminates the room. I see her puffed face at the edge of the 'light barrier', but she still looks beautiful. She leans on her bed and I shuffle closer.

I feel hurt as she moves away. This hurts. Really, really badly.

"Please tell me one thing… Do you love him? I don't care if it's platonic or romantic, do you love him enough to do this?" I ask in one final attempt to dissuade her from this.

"Di…please…let's just talk about this." I manage to say after a few tense moments of silence.

"We have nothing to talk about Lee. I'm getting married to Alex and there's nothing you can do about it." I hear her say and my heart starts cracking. "I love him." She mumbles, but I can hear the confusion, anger, and a bit of conflict. It also sounds as if she's trying to convince herself and that's what gives me the strength to do what I intend to do.

I carefully turn towards her, getting on my knees and my hands, that have been idle just moments before, slowly move towards her face.

She sees what I'm doing but doesn't pull away. She looks so conflicted, so _torn_. On one hand she has Alex, who is a dream come true for any girl. He's good-looking, funny, charming, caring…the boy who would love her if she gave him the chance. On the other hand there's me. A girl who's hurt her badly before, a girl who used to be a friend. And much more.

And all I can do is watch her face as the conflict shows and her heart is being torn apart. One person must be hurt. The question only is, who's it going to be? Alex…or me?

I lean in closer and the conflict clearly shows. It's now or never. If she pushes me away now, I leave. I leave and never come back. I forget all about the girl who made me feel like I'm flying with just one look. I forget the girl who made me laugh at her adorableness. I forget the _girl I love._

And as I press my lips to hers, time freezes. It's her call.

And that call is made when she softly, gently, after a few seconds of hesitation and thinking…kisses me back.

I sigh with relief as I feel her lips gently pressing into mine. She made the final decision, and it's me.

I'm so elated as the importance of this moment finally sinks in. She chose me. She chose me!

I failed her all those months ago and she still chose me. She chose me over the guy who was her easy way out.

I kiss her now with more enthusiasm, and my body goes '_there she is. finally'_ as it remembers all those soft touches the one who caused them.

I pull away for a moment to stand up, and gently push her down on her bed. She complies and I retreats to the middle of the bed, laying back onto the soft mattress. I straddle her and lower my head to her lips again. The taste of honey hits me just like it did the first time we kissed. It causes a rush of warmth to run through my body, which multiplies and settles somewhere south when she presses more firmly and deepens the kiss.

I tilt my head to one side and cautiously let my tongue slither out and touch her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She allows it and I gently enter her mouth, exploring every crevice and getting that familiar feeling again in the bottom of my stomach. Her tongue starts dueling mine for dominance and I lose any semblance of control I had.

Our kisses become more urgent, all teeth and tongues and it really turns me on. I pull away to catch some breath, but not for very long, as I trail kisses down her perfect jaw and to her neck. I softly leave kisses on the column of her throat, gently biting down on her pulse point. She moans and tangles fingers into my hair as I suck on her soft skin. It's sure to leave a mark, and I smirk. _Mine_.

I pause just long enough to softly grab the hem of her shirt and look at her questioningly. She bites her lip and nods. I pull her shirt over her head, and my eyes nearly bug out at the fact that she's not wearing a bra. I look at the soft mounds and think I just started drooling. It really has been too long. Her nipples stand erected. I softly start trailing kisses down her throat, over her collarbone and to the valley of her breasts. My mouth stray to the left and my hand slides up her toned stomach to her right one. I softly squeeze her breast and she moans and arches into me, tangling nimble fingers into my hair. I kiss around her other nipple until she's moaning and tugging at my head and I grin a bit. I finally take the whole nipple into my mouth and _holy fuck that was the sexiest sound I ever heard._

I trail my tongue around the soft bud as I remove my right hand from her breast and trail it down to her sweatpants that she's been wearing when I walked in. I pull them down with ease and she's left in just lacy black panties, while I'm still fully dressed. She seems to realize the same thing as she untangles her fingers from my hair and tugs me up to connect our lips. She takes the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head. She seems to like the fact that I'm not wearing a bra, either. She pulls down my zipper and I shimmy out of my pants. I'm left in panties, and I'm starting to feel self conscious.

She turns us over so she's the one straddling me and takes my breasts in her hands, softly massaging them. I moan loudly because _Jesus Christ – fuck – that feels so fucking good_.

She lowers her head and bites my neck, sucking so she could leave a bruise. She trails the kisses down my collarbone, occasionally stopping to suck on my skin, before she makes it to the hemline of my panties.

I look down at her, and she smiles before releasing my breasts and taking my panties off, flinging them somewhere behind her. She spreads my legs, and I feel embarrassed by the fact that I'm so wet. My panties were probably ruined.

She sighs. "So beautiful." Di murmurs as she tentatively runs a finger through my wet folds. I moan. She circles my clit with her finger before lowering her head and making a careful swipe with her tongue. "Mhmm, Di, don't stop." I manage to ground out between the moans as my fingers fly to tangle in her beautiful blonde hair.

She licks and licks and finally takes my clit into her mouth and I don't think I've ever moaned that loudly. She takes it between her teeth gently, and slowly circles my opening with her hand. Slowly, teasingly, she dips one finger inside. I arch off the bed and she releases my clit. She slowly starts moving in and out. "M-more, Di, please." I moan, and she adds another finger. She pumps faster, and I can feel myself getting close to the edge. That is, until she inserts the third finger and I freaking cry out because _it feels so __**fucking good.**_ She fastens her pace and it's not long before I come, screaming "Dianna" at the top of my lungs, and wave after wave of pleasure ripples through my body. She drinks up my juices and after one last swipe of her tongue, lazily removes herself from me. I tug her up, and kiss her with all my strength, moaning when I taste myself in her mouth.

I turn us around so that we're back to our original position of me being on top, and I take her nipple into my mouth, taking the other with two fingers and pinching it softly. She moans and I grin at the sound. I trail my other hand down her body, reveling in the feel of soft skin against mine, as I reach my final destination.

I run a finger through her wet folds, inserting two unceremoniously into her without hesitation. She arches off the bed and moans loudly. "Jesus, Di, you feel so good."I groan as I start pumping in and out, curling my fingers until I find _that_ spot and she cries out in pleasure. I pump into her, my thumb hitting her clit with every slam and it's not long before she's moaning loudly, crying out my name as she comes.

I drag myself up and put the covers over us. She smiles at me and I kiss her forehead. We fall asleep cuddling.

x-x-x-x-x

"_Glee star, Dianna Agron, calls off her wedding with a British actor and her co-star in the movie 'I am number 4', Alex Pettyfer. When asked for comments, Agron responded with 'My reasons are very personal, but I will say that the decision is final…"_

* * *

"_Dianna Agron seen in a restaurant with none other than – wait for it – Lea Michele! The two budding friends seem to have restored their friendly relationship with ease as they have dinner in one of the most prestigious restaurants in New York…"_

* * *

"_Lea Michele and Dianna Agron seen kissing on a public beach! Are these two dating? We sure hope so! Even a blind man can see, the two love each other so much that it was impossible for them not to get together at some point. As the fans of the couple dubbed them, "Achele" will quite possibly, and hopefully, have a long-lasting relationship. Read more about at page…"_

* * *

"_Dianna, you were seen with Lea kissing on a public beach. Does this mean what I think it means?"  
"Yes, yes it does. Lea and I are in a happy relationship, and we have agreed to come out together."  
"Wonderful! Now, we all can see the love you two have for each other…"  
"Aww, thank you!"  
"You're welcome. Anyway, how long has this been going on?"  
"Well, that's a rather long story. Maybe one day, I'll even have the courage to tell you…"  
"Aww, don't tease us Dianna. Tell us!"  
"I would have to talk to Lea first. But some other time, I hope."_

* * *

"Well, darling, we certainly have them all charmed." I say as I look over the headlines in the magazines and my Lady's interview.

"We sure do." She smiles as she kisses my cheek. We're in my apartment that looks over New York. It's night and the view is breathtaking. Not as breathtaking as the woman to my right, though. Ugh, that sounded cheesy even in my head.

The rest of our story played out like this: Dianna broke off the wedding with Alex, with him pleading with her to tell him why. She tried not to hurt him too much, and they parted on almost friendly terms.

We got together that fateful night in December. It's July now and we came out a few days ago. The media has been going crazy, and so have our fans. We have been named "Achele" and they have been 'shipping' us (whatever the hell that means) since we first became friends. I'm just glad we're both happy. It's been crazy 7 months, but it's been the best crazy 7 months of my life.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Di presses into my side and hugs me.

"What are you thinking of, baby?" she asks as she kisses my cheek. I smile. "You. Always you."

I turn around in her arms. "So, I was thinking about going on a holiday…Do you have any wishes, m'lady?" She chuckles. "You're adorable. But I was thinking maybe Hawaii…or a cruise over Mediterranean Sea, I've heard it's beautiful." I smile at her. "Whatever you want, Lady." She smiles and kisses me.

As we watch the city lights of New York, I can't help but think that I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman. It's gonna be one hell of a ride.

But then she turns around and smiles at me and those dragons she always talks about appear in my stomach.

Yeah, that 'hell of a ride'?

_So_ gonna be worth it.

* * *

AN: Well there you go! All done! :D  
If you've read this, please review cos that makes me happy. And you get a virtual cookie and a hug if you review *shameless bribing* :D  
Until the next story, bye :)


End file.
